


Neighbors

by citrusrick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, Gentle Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Rick and Morty - Freeform, morty smith - Freeform, rick sanchez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusrick/pseuds/citrusrick
Summary: You never expected Rick Sanchez, the smartest man in the universe, to take a liking to you. Especially never call you a friend! You were even more surprised to find out he may be harboring the same feelings for you that you have for him, after all.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Neighbors

You woke up to a bright, green light illuminating your bedroom. You let out a cry of fear as you shot up into a sitting position.

“H-Hey, s-sorry, it’s me,” the familiar gravelly voice said. 

“Goddamn it, what are you doing here?! It’s the fucking middle of the night!” You attempted to rub the sleep out of your eyes.

“C-Come on. You gotta come with m-me, (Y/N).” Rick started pulling on your arm as he shot another portal. 

“Where?! Why now?!” You started to stand up, but remembered you’re not wearing any pants. At all. You were only wearing a soft t-shirt. 

“Just come on! Wh-why are you still sitting there?!” He started pulling harder on your arm.

“Shit, Rick, I need to get dressed!” You gone on adventures with him and Morty before, but never in the middle of the night like this. 

“Ugh, f-fine. H-h-hurry up.” 

You rolled your eyes at his impatience. He continued to stare at you.

“Do you mind?! Can you at least turn around...?”

“Oh-oh my, God. (urp) I-I-It’s n-not like I h-haven’t seen human female p-parts before like a m-m-million times. A-a-and I was under the i-impression that we w-were pretty good f-friends and I-I’ve seen my friends n-n-naked too f-fucking much, h-honestly.” He turned around regardless.

Friends? Wow, that kind of shocked you. Rick practically only had two other beings he called friends. 

You hopped out of bed and quickly threw on a comfy bra and panties set, along with some shorts to go with you t-shirt from earlier.

“O-Okay, l-let’s (urp) go.” He grabbed you by the arm again and pulled you through a portal. You stepped out right next to his ship.

He got into the driver’s seat and popped your door open for you. You rolled your eyes as you got in, luckily for you tomorrow was Friday and you didn’t have any classes or work.

“So...can you tell me what’s going on now?”

“W-well (urp), honestly, th-there’s this f-f-fucking amazing concert on this planet called Glopezorpian-Strumbon. A-a-and I wanted to-to take y-you and n-not Morty. H-He can’t handle h-how fucking sick this c-concerts going to be!” Rick was grinning ear to ear. It was a weird experience, honestly, he looked...giddy.

“That’s it...? You just wanted to take me to a concert?”

“H-hey, don’t f-f-flatter yourself, (Y/N). Y-you were j-just the closest thing b-better than Morty.” 

You rolled your eyes, smiling to yourself, “Shut up.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow! That was fucking amazing!” you gushed when you got back into the ship. 

“I-I told you!” Rick laughed.”T-Totally worth it.”

You flew off the planet and into the inky blackness that was space. You were still in awe of all of it: space, flying vehicle, the fact that the smartest man in the universe lived across from the house you moved into just a year ago. Even more surprising, when you came over to hangout with Summer, he took a liking to you and started taking you on adventures.

You were surprised Summer even invited you to hangout at all. She reminded you of the popular girls in high school that would never want to be seen with you. You were now a junior in college.

“H-Hey...why’re you so (urp) qu-quiet?” Rick’s voice broke you out of your introspection.

“Just thinking. I didn’t realize you’d want to be bored by my mere human thoughts and opinions.” You joked, smiling at him.

He shot you a soft smile back, which made you blush and turn to look out your window again. He rarely smiled like that. You may be naive, but it felt like you two shared some sort of secret.

“Sh-shut up. Y-Your h-human thoughts and opinions are s-s-some of the only ones I want to hear.” 

“Awe, I’m flattered.” You said, giggling. You didn’t giggle often. Especially not around Rick. What the fuck? 

“You sh-should be. Not every random c-college girl I meet gets the honor of being m-my friend.”

It sent a pang through you for him to have said “friend” so many times today. You loved being something special to him, but you wished it was a little more than that sometimes. Maybe that was just the dumb, childish crush you had developed on him and didn’t want to admit to yourself.

“Maybe I don’t want to be just your friend.” It was out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. You had never been this bold. You’d never even dated anyone before. Oh god, what have you done?

You tentatively turned to the side to see his reaction. He had stopped piloting the ship completely and turned his entire body to face you.

“You r-really mean that?”

You nodded timidly, meeting his eyes, but quickly looking away.

“Th-there’s no coming b-back from this (Y/N), i-i-if we start so-something.”

You nodded again, “I know.”

He got closer to you, placing a hand on your knee, “Are you s-sure? One-one hundred p-percent?”

You nodded, peering up at him.

“I-I need to hear w-words, v-verbal c-c-confirmation.” 

“Yes, Rick, I want this.”

He surprised you by grabbing you by the shoulders and crashing your lips against his.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
